burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rita Hayworth
Tra le più belle e seducenti donne della storia del cinema, Rita Hayworth rimane nell'immaginario collettivo come la prorompente e tentatrice Gilda, personaggio che ha portato con successo sullo schermo nell'omonimo film del 1946, ma che l'ha confinata nel ruolo stereotipato della pin-up, offuscando così le sue doti d'interprete. Biografia Di origini spagnole, la bella e bruna Margarita Cansino nacque a Brooklyn, New York, dove trascorse un'infanzia tutt'altro che felice. Suo padre, il celebre ballerino spagnolo Eduardo Cansino, infatti la sottrasse ben presto ai giochi per insegnarle il flamenco e, non appena sua figlia compì dodici anni, la portò con sé in tournée. Notata da un talent-scout della 20th Century Fox, la giovane Rita lavorò in una serie di film di poco conto, fin quando, nel 1935, il produttore Harry Cohn restò colpito dalla sua bellezza latina e le procurò un vantaggioso contratto con la Columbia Pictures, cambiandole il nome in Rita Hayworth. Margarita Cansino diventa Rita Hayworth '' (1946)]] Il look di Rita venne rielaborato grazie soprattutto a un drastico intervento di carattere estetico: per ovviare all'attaccatura di capelli molto bassa sulla fronte e sulle tempie, la Hayworth dovette sottoporsi a dolorose sedute di elettrolisi per eliminare l'antiestetico problema. La sua folta capigliatura venne poi trasformata dal bruno al rosso, e questa nuova colorazione, unita al naturale fascino latino e al fisico armonioso e atletico dell'attrice, fu subito messa in risalto in una serie di film di successo. La Hayworth affiancò i maggiori divi dell'epoca in film di diverso genere, da James Cagney nella commedia Bionda fragola (1941), a Tyrone Power nel dramma sentimentale Sangue e arena (1941), cimentandosi anche nel musical, come in Non sei mai stata così bella (1942), accanto a Fred Astaire, e in Fascino (1944), al fianco di Gene Kelly. Sul fronte privato, dopo un primo matrimonio di convenienza con Edward C. Judson, l'attrice si innamorò del geniale regista Orson Welles, che sposò nel 1943 e da cui ebbe nel 1944 la figlia Rebecca. Il matrimonio durò cinque anni e, nonostante un film girato insieme, La signora di Shanghai (1947), in cui l'attrice sorprese il pubblico nei panni di una insolitamente bionda femme fatale, i due divorzieranno nel 1948. Interpreta il ruolo dell'atomica Gilda Dopo essere diventata un simbolo per i soldati americani al fronte durante la seconda guerra mondiale, la fiammeggiante Rita Hayworth ottenne il suo più grande trionfo sullo schermo, interpretando la sensuale protagonista del film noir Gilda (1946) di Charles Vidor, accanto al suo storico partner Glenn Ford, in cui l'attrice apparve al massimo della sua provocante sensualità, messa in risalto in celebri numeri musicali come Put the Blame on Mame e Amado mio. Il boss della Columbia Harry Cohn, era follemente geloso di lei, tanto da tappezzare il suo camerino di microfoni nascosti, nel timore che tra lei e Glenn Ford potesse nascere una relazione. Solo più di quarant'anni dopo, dopo la morte della Hayworth, Ford confessò che la relazione c'era effettivamente stata all'epoca del film, quando lei era ancora ufficialmente sposata con Orson WellesCiak, anno IV, n° 7, luglio 1988. '' (1947)]] Divenuta ormai una star, la Hayworth venne soprannominata la "Dea dell'amore" e la sua immagine fu incollata sulla bomba atomica sperimentale lanciata sull'atollo di Bikini, circostanza che fece guadagnare all'attrice anche l'appellativo di "atomica". Avendo dimostrato comunque intense e notevoli doti drammatiche, la Hayworth ottenne da Cohn la parte di protagonista nel film Lona Hanson, un soggetto scritto espressamente per lei da Thomas Savage. Con grande sorpresa di tutti, la diva rifiutò e il tiranno della Columbia diede alle stampe la sua versione dei fatti, lamentando come per il capriccio di un'attrice avesse dovuto licenziare maestranze e comprimari già ingaggiati per il film. La Hayworth fu sospesa dal contratto, con il benestare di tutta l'opinione pubblicaGerald Peary: Rita Hayworth - Storia illustrata del cinema - Rizzoli-Milano Libri 1989. Divorzio da Orson Welles Dopo il divorzio da Welles e la sospensione dalla Columbia, Rita Hayworth è essenzialmente una donna fragile e alla costante ricerca di un uomo che si prenda davvero cura di lei. Sembrò trovarlo nel principe Ali Khan, che sposò in Francia nel 1949, nonostante le pratiche del divorzio di lui fossero ancora in corso. Le loro nozze pertanto vennero deplorate dal papa in persona, che fece anche notare che Rita, cattolica, sposando il figlio di uno dei capi spirituali dell'Islam, era da considerarsi scomunicata. Perseguitata dalla stampa e dal pubblico benpensante con lo stesso accanimento riservato alcuni anni prima a Ingrid Bergman in occasione della sua unione con Rossellini, Rita abbandonò temporaneamente il cinema, trasferendosi in Pakistan. Non si fece piegare né dalle critiche più velenose né dalle minacce di Cohn, il quale esigeva che l'attrice tornasse a onorare il contratto con la Columbia. Dal 1949 al 1951, l'attrice svolse esclusivamente il ruolo di moglie e di madre della adorata figlia Yasmin, nata nel dicembre 1949. Divorzio da Ali Khan Anche il matrimonio con Ali Khan, tuttavia, continuamente al centro delle cronache mondane dell'epoca, si rivelerà un fallimento e terminerà con il divorzio nel 1953. Ali Khan morirà sette anni più tardi in un incidente automobilistico. In difficoltà economiche, la Hayworth fu costretta a tornare a bussare alla porta di Cohn. Trinidad (1952), il primo film interpretato dopo il rientro e l'ultimo in coppia con Glenn Ford, non ottenne il successo sperato e, quasi per un effetto di contrappasso, l'attrice si vide offrire da quel momento ruoli di prostitute, di donne alcolizzate, dalla bellezza sfiorita. Ad esempio, nel melodramma Pioggia (1953), la Hayworth interpretò il ruolo di una prostituta sulla difficile via della redenzione e, malgrado dichiarasse alla stampa di essere felice di interpretare donne autentiche, senza trucco, con le rughe e i segni della decadenza fisica, il suo percorso professionale si fece più che mai difficile. Negli ultimi anni cinquanta si vide assegnare nuovamente ruoli dignitosi, come quello in Pal Joey (1957), accanto a Frank Sinatra, e in Tavole separate (1958) al fianco di Burt Lancaster, ma negli anni sessanta le sue apparizioni saranno prevalentemente di secondo piano. Anche la sua vita privata non sarà delle più felici: due brevi matrimoni travagliati (uno col cantante Dick Haymes, e l'altro col regista James Hill) e una sempre crescente dipendenza dagli alcolici faranno di lei una delle donne più scostanti, visionarie e lunatiche del mondo del cinema. Morbo di Alzheimer Sul finire degli anni sessanta l'attrice mostrò prematuramente i primi segnali della malattia di Alzheimer, malattia che però non le venne diagnosticata ufficialmente fino al 1980. La figlia Yasmin le rimase accanto fino al momento della scomparsa, avvenuta in un ospedale di New York nel maggio del 1987, all'età di sessantotto anni. Prima di questo,però,in un film cantò una canzone intitolata Put the blame on Mame Filmografia * Under the Pampas Moon, regia di James Tinling (1935) * Il segreto delle piramidi (Charlie Chan in Egypt), regia di Louis King (1935) * La nave di Satana (Dante's Inferno), regia di Harry Lachman (1935) * Carmencita (Rebellion), regia di Lynn Shores (1936) * Meet Nero Wolfe, regia di Herbert Biberman (1936) * Il pirata ballerino (Dancing Pirate), regia di Lloyd Corrigan (1936) * Fiamme nel Texas (Trouble in Texas), regia di R.N. Bradbury (1937) * Chi ha ucciso Gail Preston? (Who Killed Gail Preston?), regia di Leon Barsha (1938) * C'è sotto una donna (There's Always a Woman), regia di Alexander Hall (1938) * Avventurieri dell'aria (Only Angels Have Wings), regia di Howard Hawks (1939) * Peccatrici folli (Susan and God), regia di George Cukor (1940) * Seduzione (The Lady in Question), regia di Charles Vidor (1940) * Angeli del peccato (Angels Over Broadway), regia di Ben Hecht e Lee Garmes (1940) * L'inarrivabile felicità (You'll Never Get Rich), regia di Sidney Lanfield (1941) * Con mia moglie è un'altra cosa (Affectionately Yours), regia di Lloyd Bacon (1941) * Sangue e arena (Blood and Sand), regia di Rouben Mamoulian (1941) * Bionda fragola (The Strawberry Blonde), regia di Raoul Walsh (1941) * Destino (Tales of Manhattan), regia di Julien Duvivier (1942) * Non sei mai stata così bella (You Were Never Lovelier), regia di William A. Seiter (1942) * Follie di New York (My Gal Sal), regia di Irving Cummings (1942) * Fascino (Cover Girl), regia di Charles Vidor (1944) * Stanotte ed ogni notte (Tonight and Every Night), regia di Victor Saville (1945) * Gilda, regia di Charles Vidor (1946) * Bellezze in cielo (Down to Earth), regia di Alexander Hall (1947) * La signora di Shanghai (The Lady from Shanghai), regia di Orson Welles (1947) * Gli amori di Carmen (The Loves of Carmen), regia di Charles Vidor (1948) * Trinidad (Affair in Trinidad), regia di Vincent Sherman (1952) * Salomè, regia di William Dieterle (1953) * Pioggia (Miss Sadie Thompson), regia di Curtis Bernhardt (1953) * Fuoco nella stiva (Fire Down Below), regia di Robert Parrish (1957) * Pal Joey, regia di George Sidney (1957) * Tavole separate (Separate Tables), regia di Delbert Mann (1958) * Cordura (They Came to Cordura), regia di Robert Rossen (1959) * Inchiesta in prima pagina (The Story on Page One), regia di Clifford Odets (1959) * Furto su misura (The Happy Thieves), regia di George Marshall (1962) * Il circo e la sua grande avventura (Circus World), regia di Henry Hathaway (1964) * La trappola mortale (The Money Trap), regia di Burt Kennedy (1965) * Il papavero è anche un fiore (The Poppy Is Also a Flower), regia di Terence Young (1966) * L'avventuriero (The Rover), regia di Terence Young (1967) * I bastardi, regia di Duccio Tessari (1968) * Quando il sole scotta (Road to Salina), regia di Georges Lautner (1970) * La collera di Dio (The Wrath of God), regia di Ralph Nelson (1972) Doppiatrici italiane *Tina Lattanzi in L'inarrivabile felicità, La signora di Shanghai, Trinidad, Seduzione, Sangue e arena, Non sei mai stata così bella, Follie di New York, Pioggia, '' Bionda fragola'', Gli amori di Carmen, Salomè, Gilda, Fascino *Lydia Simoneschi in Fuoco nella stiva, Pal Joey, Tavole separate, Cordura, Inchiesta in prima pagina *Rosetta Calavetta in: Peccatrici folli *Dhia Cristiani in Furto su misura *Adriana De Roberto in Il circo e la sua grande avventura *Anna Miserocchi in Il papavero è anche un fiore *Gemma Griarotti in La collera di Dio *Vittoria Febbi nei ridoppiaggi di Fascino, Gilda Nella cultura popolare *Rita Hayworth viene citata nel film Fantozzi. In una scena la figlia del protagonista, vittima della crudeltà dei dirigenti dell'azienda del padre, che la chiamano "Cheeta", chiede al padre "Chi è Cheeta?". "Una famosissima attrice americana, la più bella di tutte.", risponde il ragioniere, e aggiunge che il nome completo era "Cheeta Hayworth". *Nel film Notting Hill la diva interpretata da Julia Roberts cita la frase di Rita Hayworth "Gli uomini vanno a dormire volentieri con Gilda, ma si svegliano la mattina dopo con Rita". Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * Rita Hayworth - CiakHollywood =Video= Categoria:Attrici statunitensi Categoria:Belle rosse Hayworth, Rita Categoria:Italoamericani Categoria:Sangue misto Categoria:Infedeli